Mano a Norn-o
Overview Summary #Speak to Artificer Mullenix when you are ready to duel with Knorr Oaken. #Stand as the champion for the Eye of the North and defeat Knorr Oaken for the sake of all humanity! #See Artificer Mullenix for your reward. Obtained from :Artificer Mullenix in Eye of the North (outpost) Reward :*100 Vanguard reputation points :*Skills :: Deft Strike :*Lockpick Dialogue :"'Quest' We have a bit of a problem. Of course, with all these Norn around, that shouldn't be too much of a surprise. You wouldn't believe how often Norn warriors wander down here and challenge us to duels to prove their valor. Then they go home and boast about how easy it is to defeat the "puny humans" in battle. Usually, we just ignore them and hope they go find something else to beat about the head. :The latest barbarian to arrive, however... some brutish oaf named Knorr Oaken... simply won't leave. He's starting to cause a real problem. Nobody can get any work done what with constantly being challenged to single combat. You're the most battle-tested of anyone here at the Eye. Will you fight as our champion against this Norn?" ::Accept: "This will be a victory for all humanity!" ::Reject: "Can't we just hug and be friends?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Artificer Mullenix) :"You will be removed from your party to face Knorr Oaken alone. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "I am ready." ::Reject: "I am not ready." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Knorr Oaken: "What's this? I ask for a champion and they send me a flea!" :Knorr Oaken: "Were you the runt of the litter, or is your entire pack this puny?" :Knorr Oaken: "I've eaten bigger chunks of bear meat than you!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Knorr Oaken: "Astounding! You have bested me. By the bear, you are unlike any human I have ever met. Well fought, little... big one." Reward Dialogue :"Well done! It's certainly good to see someone finally put those brutes in their place! That's the last we'll hear from Knorr Oaken, I imagine. With any luck, and a little help from a crafty artificer, the word will get out to the rest of the Norn about how he was defeated by a human. Take pride; you've raised the reputation of not only the Vanguard but our entire race with these barbarians." Walkthrough You do not actually kill Knorr Oaken to win the fight, just get his health down to about 20% and he will declare his defeat. There is time to buff with spells prior to the combat. Additionally, Knorr will only attack if you come close to him, so if you stay where you appear, you have all the time you want to prepare. So long as you are prepared for single combat with an opponent that will engage in purely melee attacks, the combat is not particularly difficult. Warriors may want to consider bringing Dolyak Signet to prevent knockdown and an interrupt skill like Distracting Blow to interrupt his Bear Form transformation at the start of the fight and use of Healing Signet. As a Ranger, bringing Dust Trap or Smoke Trap makes this fight very easy. If you are Monk you can use your 55 build, but instead of Healing Breeze (if you have Mending equipped, just make sure you have a skill that regenerates health) bring a knock-down spell (like Brawling Headbutt) and use it to interrupt his Healing Signet, this way the fight will be over in less than a minute. Anything that will slow him down, as Pin Down will be very useful as well, since he is melee. Notes *Because Knorr doesn't begin as an enemy, you can cast maintained enchantments such as Essence Bond, Life Attunement or Live Vicariously on him and then reap the benefits when the fight starts. *If he kills you but dies before the "return to outpost" timer runs out (from health degeneration), you will still receive the quest reward. Trivia *The quest name is a pun on "mano-a-mano," a Spanish phrase with the literal meaning of "hand-to-hand," which has been borrowed into English to describe an intense one-on-one or head-to-head competition. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points